LA PRIMERA NOCHE JUNTOS
by ALIANZAS
Summary: COMO DICE LA PRIMERA NOCHE DE FER Y PICCOLO... SOLO PARA LECTORES MADUROS Y AUNQUE NO LO SEAN LO VAN A LEER ¬¬ DEJEN REVIEWS


Bueno solo tenemos que esperar a que regrese, que será en unos 15 días- informo Mario Alberto a su tío Leonardo en el comedor de toda la comuna, algunos mutantes que estaban también comiendo se sintieron felices de la noticia

-Y estará feliz de todo lo que hemos adelantado - sonríe Ilssek al ver todas las casas que se habían construido y la pequeña clínica que solo le faltaban unos retoques. 

-Por cierto ¿Como Irán las cosas para Piccolo? -cuestiono la thunderiana, hace unos días que él había sido dado de alta por Leonardo y estaba de un lado a otro sin informarle a nadie, dejándoles a los niños

-Ni idea cariño- susurro Leo tomando su café- Recordemos que su hogar fue destruido, quizás lo esta arreglando

-Ahh- dijo ella a la vez que bebía su café, pensativa sobre el namek

-¡¡Devuélveme eso, chucho asqueroso!!- rugió Alarian, cogiendo por un extremo de un enorme filete con los dientes.- ¡Es mío!- gruñó, al igual que el animal.

Los dos comenzaron a luchar para ver quien se llevaba la preciada pieza de carne que tanto me había costado conseguir.

Al oír el escándalo, Leo va y encuentra a Alarian peleando con un lobo por la carne, Leonardo dando un grito espanta al animal perdiéndose este en las espesuras del bosque

-JAJAJAJAJA -Reía Leo a la dragen, quien al oírlo solo cerro los ojos con superioridad

-¡Metete en tus cosas!- gruño sentándose en el suelo, crea una bola de fuego que lanza a un lado para descargar la mala leche y comienza a comer la pieza del carne cruda a tirones, despedazándola y manchándose la boca de sangre.

-¡Tan delicada como Luisa a su edad!- susurro Ilssek a su esposo, Leo por su parte se encogió los hombros

-Por lo menos Luisa usaba servilletas- se da la vuelta y va adentro de su casa, ahí Dende estaba sentado en la sala, traduciendo en una libreta unos libros que milagrosamente se habían salvado. Orión estaba sentado sobre unos cojines en el suelo y jugando con Maggie con unos cubos de colores

-¿Mucho trabajo hijo?- pregunto Leo acariciando la cabeza del pequeño Kamisama

-Si.- suspira y se talla los ojos. Empezaba a ver borroso de tanto leer- La pena es que tengo que volver a traducir los mismo libros que ya había traducido cuando empecé hacer Kamisama.

-Ya veo… -Leo ve una de las páginas y no entiende nada- ¡Wow! ¡Te felicito, yo jamás entendería nada de eso! –recuerda a lo que venía a preguntarle al niño

-Por cierto Dende ¿A donde va tu padre estos días? ¿Te lo ha dicho?

-A entrenar, creo. -contesto el niño, retomando lo que estaba haciendo- Aunque siento su energía junto al de los titos. Tal vez estén planeando algo por si hay otro ataque.

-Espero que no sea necesario -murmuro Leo y ve a los niños jugando, sonriendo fue a la cocina y regreso con unos vasos con jugo de naranja, dándole a cada uno el suyo, bebiendo miro por la ventana el horizonte, ya casi anochecía y no había señales del padre.

-"Espero que no haya problemas" -pensó dándole un sorbo a su jugo

En medio del bosque, 3 altas figuras entrenaban. Uno de ellos llevaba una especie de Bo y los otros 2 peleaban a mano limpia.

Uno de ellos se abalanzo sobre el que estaba armado, para ser golpeado en pleno rostro y lanzado muy lejos, donde cayó pesadamente en el suelo, levantando un poco de polvo, el otro lo sujeto por la espalda, mas no contó con un cabezazo en pleno mentón, sangrándolo.

El armado dio un grito y con su palma lo lanzo lejos de el

-JAJAJAJA ¡Es increíble que sin tener la vista, barra el suelo con ustedes!- burlo Giovanni, colocando su bo en posición vertical, pero listo a cualquier ataque

-¡Je! Solo te estoy dejando.- dijo Piccolo, colocándose en posición de lucha- No es por otra cosa.

-Si claro y me llamo Nail- dio un codazo que dio de lleno en el pecho del aludido cuando iba a atacarlo por la espalda, quien de nuevo cayo al suelo aturdido

-Ah… ah… ¡Mendigo ciego! ¿¡Como coños puedes atacarme si no me ves!?- Nail se tambaleaba para ponerse en posición de lucha, Giovanni solo sonrió al sentir los 2 kis incrementandose

-Piensa que he estado lesionado una larga temporada y no he podido entrenar.- Piccolo se lanza contra su hermanito y lo iba a golpear con un puño, cuando Gio se agacha y lo golpea en el estomago, sacándole el aire.

-¡Pues estas del nabo hermanito! - se acomoda y con su bastón barre los pies de Nail para tumbarlo, al hacerlo, este cae sobre Piccolo, ambos forcejean por levantarse, mientras Giovanni se reía

-Grrr- Piccolo consigue quitarse de encima a Nail y se lanza contra su hermanito, usando su velocidad para despistarlo y conseguir golpearlo por el frente, quitándole el Bo y estampándolo contra un árbol- ¿Que opinas de eso?

-¡Buenísimo, cuando golpeas una ilusión! -Piccolo oyó la voz y miro hacia arriba, en una rama estaba Giovanni sentado, al mirar hacia donde lo había "lanzado" no había nada, solo el árbol astillado, mas no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando una rodilla le dio en pleno rostro, tumbándolo, al tratar de incorporarse, Giovanni oprimía con su pulgar el ojo de Piccolo 

Muévete y te saco el ojo- le susurro con fiereza, Nail se acerco a el para golpearlo, mas el namek invidente fue mas rápido, tomando su muñeca derecha, lo lanzo unos metros mas lejos, al caer escucho un "Me rindo" adolorido, sonriente Gio bajo la cabeza esperando la respuesta de su hermano

Piccolo se rió y, abrazando el brazo de su hermano con las piernas, lo mando lejos.

-tengo más de un truco para salir de apuros tontos como esos.- dijo Piccolo, poniéndose en pie de un salto.  
Al caer de pie, un punzada de dolor le recorrió la pierna que había tenido herida y cayo al suelo, oprimiendo un quejido de dolor, llevándose las manos a la zona que había tenido vendada.

Gio se acerco a este para revisarlo, tanteando noto que quizás solo fue un desgarre muscular por la falta de entrenamiento, sonriéndole le dio un zape en la cabeza a su hermano, dando por concluido el entrenamiento

Pronto los 3 nameks estaban recién bañados por el lago que había cerca de ahí, estaba los 3 sentados en el césped, cada uno bebiendo su agua, ninguno platicaba

Gio tanteaba entre su mochila sus cosas, saco su reloj y tanteo las manecillas para saber la hora y susurro "Son las 7"

Nail por su parte saco una cerveza que abrió con alegría dándole un buen sorbo y le paso la bebida a Piccolo quien la negó con la cabeza, viendo su cerveza despreciada, se encogió de hombros y le dio otro sorbo acabándosela

-Pronto será la hora de irnos.- dijo Piccolo, mirando el cielo en su pose de loto.- los niños han de estar esperando a que regrese. 

-Si- Giovanni se levanta y cierra los ojos al sentir la frescura del viento, sin querer susurro un nombre- "Lucifer", al oírlo Piccolo bajo la cabeza triste, Nail los miro a cada uno mientras bebía otra cerveza.

-Si, yo también la extraño -dijo para empezar una platica- Extraño la manera en como me bañaba- Al oírle Gio volteo hacia el y Piccolo se purpúreo.

Piccolo le da un zape al mediano y mira hacia otro lado, moreado. -No le hagas caso Gio, este animal no sabe lo que dice.

-Ya se que te bañaba Piccolo, era la única que tenia la fuerza para hacerlo…- Piccolo se puso mas morado y mas al notar la cara de su gemelo que parecía reventar de coraje

-¡COMO QUE ANIMAL! ¡¡PERO SI TE TALLABA MUY BIEN, NO TE DEJABA NINGUNA MUGRITA!!!- lo mira enchinando los ojos- ¡Eres un hipócrita al negar que te gustaba que te tocara!

Gio se lleva una mano al rostro controlando las ganas de matar al atrevido, bufando su coraje, levanta de mala gana su mochila y se aleja de los otros 2, mas se detiene y se voltea, de pronto parecía que había crecido unos 5 metros

-¡¡SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES 2 SE ATREVE A HACER ALGO SUCIO CON ELLA DESEARAN NO HABER NACIDO!! -Grito echando fuego por la boca, Piccolo y Nail se abrazaron asustados del comportamiento y asentían rápidamente con la cabeza

¡Bien! -se voltea y camina hacia su casa, ambos nameks aun abrazados se miran y luego se sueltan rápidamente, recogen sus cosas y le siguen  
En la comuna, cierto pequeño Namek estaba desbaratando todo lo que los adultos habían echo para divertirse. Cuando algún desdichado se acercaba para detenerlo, Oirl le lanzaba cosas, entre ellas dagas que iba creando con su poder.

-jejejejejeje.- se ríe el niño al lanzarle cosas a Mike, que las esquivaba por los pelos.

¡¡NIÑO CABRON!! -se oyó gritar a Mike, Piccolo se acerca a su hijo y cruzándose de brazos lo miraba furico

-¡Oril!- miro encabronado a su hijo.- ¿que crees que estas haciendo?

-Papá. -el niño se gira, haciéndose el inocente- ¡Divertirme!- contesto como si la cosa no fuera con él. 

-¡Ya! ¿Y tirarle cosas a los demás te parece una buena diversión?- le pregunto el adulto, alzando una ceja y mirando enojado.

Raphael camina hacia ellos y sin que pidiera permiso agarra al niño y sentándose en un tronco de árbol, le da una tunda de nalgadas, cuando termino lo dejo con su padre, quien estaba inmutado pese al llanto del pequeño.

-¿Y porque lloras? -pregunto Piccolo como si preguntara el clima.

-¡BUAAAA! ¡Tío Raph es muy malo conmigo! -siguió llorando a moco tendido, Piccolo sintió un poco de pena por él y lo carga para consolarlo.

-¡Ya vale! ¡Venga! –Le frota la espaldita- Sabes bien que no debes hacer maldades, mas el niño seguía llorando.

-¡QUE MALO ES MI TITO RAPH!

-¡Pues no es de a gratis mocoso! –respondió Raphael, mira cabreado al niño y luego le da una paleta de fresa, Orión al verla sonríe, se come la paleta mientras hacia pucheros; Piccolo solo se limitó a sonreír.

Piccolo con sus hijos, Nail y Giovanni cenaron con Leo y su familia, despues de mucha discusión, los pequeños fueron a dormir y al rato los adultos, quedándose Piccolo de guardia.

Acomodó unas frazadas en el sofá cercano a la ventana de la calle y observó el paisaje cubierto por el manto nocturno, mirando las estrellas, preguntándose cual seria el planeta donde Fernanda cumplía su condena.

-"Espero que no le pase nada malo" –cierra los ojos con furia- "¡Si llegan a hacerle daño, desearan no haber nacido!"

Ya eran las 2:30 AM, Piccolo cabeceaba y despertaba un poco sorprendido por si no hubiera entrado alguien extraño a la casa.

En eso escucho un ruido seco, se quedo quieto y afino su sensible oído para detectar la causa, mas no pudo determinar que o quien lo había hecho, solo el canto de los grillos era mas fuerte.

Sintiendo que alguien lo repega al respaldo del sofá, no tuvo oportunidad de nada, sintiendo su boca ser cubierta, trato de atacar, pero el peso que aunque no era superior, lo inutilizaba.

-¡Hola grandote! ¡No sabes que gusto me da verte! –saludo Fer pegando su rostro al de Piccolo y quito su mano de la boca de él, aunque le indico colocando su dedo índice en los labios que no hablara tan fuerte.

-¿Como es que estas aquí? –Se extraña- ¡Se supone que llegarías despues!

-¡Si! –Le sonríe con picardía- ¡Digamos que di una información muy valiosa para la OCI y me acortaron la sentencia! –En eso lo mira con interés- ¡Que apuesto te ves hoy namek!- se le acerca y lo besa lentamente, con deseo, para comenzar a besar el fuerte cuello.

Piccolo se sentó mejor sobre el sofá y se dejo llevar por las caricias que Fernanda le estaba haciendo. Sin darse cuenta, fue notando como algo en su entrepierna se iba endureciendo, purpureándolo y haciéndolo revolverse en su sitio un poco, intentando que su acompañante no se diera cuenta, pues se sentía avergonzado y extraño por lo que su cuerpo hacía sin él darle permiso.

Mas ella se dio cuenta, lo miro a la cara por unos segundos y después le sonrió traviesa- Vaya, creo que los nameks no podían… -sus cejas se levantan un poco -¡Si que eres toda una caja de sorpresas!

-E-esto…- Piccolo mira hacia otro lado, más avergonzado que antes- Lo siento. -se disculpo en un murmuro apenas inteligible.

-¿Por que? Es normal, debo decirte que me siento halagada -le sonríe de nuevo

-¿Deseas que continuemos? Esto lleva mucho toque, si hay algo que no te guste, nos detendremos de inmediato.

Piccolo no dijo nada, solo asintió para que continuara. Se había estado mentalizando para cuando sucediera algo así y las largas horas meditando sobre eso, lo iban a ayudar ahora.

Fer beso de nuevo el cuello del namek con besitos cortos y mordiscos, con sus manos fue acariciando el vientre y siguió a la espalda, oprimiendo unos puntos eróticos que hicieron gaspear al namek y gemir

Sonriendo dejo su cometido para moverse un poco, acaricio con sus manos las piernas de él quien la miraba confundido, le quito los zapatos y fue masajeando los pies, oprimiendo con sus dedos unas áreas de estos, sintiendo Piccolo unas descargas de energía por todo su cuerpo

-Que… ¡Aah! ¿haces?- pregunto el Namek, gimiendo cuando una nueva descarga recorría todo su cuerpo.

-Algo muy bueno para ti-le susurro y oprimiendo un punto en el pie, hizo que el namek se estremeciera hasta casi gritar.

Piccolo cerró los ojos y la boca fuertemente para no despertar a los demás, que no tardarían en ir a ver que ocurría si escuchaban mucho jaleo.

-¿Te gusta eh? -dijo Fer jadeando, le excitaba verlo de esa manera y oprimió un poco mas, hasta que vio que el descansaba respirando aceleradamente, notando que había llegado al orgasmo.

-Aaah… Aaah… -Piccolo mantenía los ojos cerrados, intentando llevar su respiración a la normalidad. Cuando consiguió normalizarse un poco, se puso a la misma altura que Fernanda y la beso en los labios con urgencia, queriendo entregar todo lo que tenia y más.

Fer suspiró de placer al sentir el beso, abrazando con fuerza a Piccolo, aflojándole la camisa del gi y soltándole el cinturón.

-¿Estas segura?- le pregunto Piccolo cuando sintió que le desabrochaba el cinturón.- No sé que pueda pasar si llegamos lejos. 

-¿Me arrancaras la cabeza? –bromea sonriéndole, Piccolo al oírla se relaja un poco.

-Jejeje, no.- Piccolo sonríe y la besa.- ¡Eso nunca!

Fer se muerde los labios seductoramente -Entonces sigamos -Vuelve a besarlo y soltó el cinturón al suelo.

-Fer… tengo que confesarte una cosa. -dijo Piccolo, besándola en el cuello- es que nunca he estado con otra persona.

-Que honor para mi- le da un besito rápido y acaricia su rostro con ternura-Si no deseas hacerlo, lo entiendo- Iba a levantarse, mas Piccolo la sujeta de la cintura.

-¿Crees que estaría aquí, si no quisiera llegar más lejos?- le pregunto, sonriendo.- Seré novato, pero sé del tema.

Fer se rió quedamente al oír la respuesta y lo abrazo frotándole la espalda como si fuera un crío, en eso se detiene al sentir los labios del namek besando su cuello y hombro, cerro los ojos disfrutando la sensación.

Piccolo la recostó en el sofá con suavidad y fue quitándole la camisa, haciendo un camino húmedo desde el cuello hasta el vientre, deteniéndose un poco en los senos de Fer. Luego, jugo con su lengua en el ombligo de la mutante, acariciando los muslos de ella con deseo.

Tocaba y acariciaba con curiosidad, pasaba su lengua con suavidad en el sonrosado pezón y palpando delicadamente con su dedo, se sorprendía al verlo ponerse erecto, besaba entre los senos aspirando el perfume natural de su compañera, memorizándolo. Tocando su cabello, preguntándose como podía mantenerlo tan suave y rizado; Fer por su parte se dejaba tocar para su propio deleite, mirándolo con ternura para darle mas ánimos.

Fer se llevaba la mano a la boca para no gemir tan fuerte, su respiración se aceleraba y sentía su rostro arder sintiendo que la ropa le molestaba, Piccolo se quito la parte de arriba de la ropa y retomo lo que estaba haciendo, tirando lejos la prenda de vestir, la mutante suspiraba ante las caricias que sentía.

Poco a poco, fue bajándole los pantalones y la ropa interior, dejándola desnuda. Imitando lo que algunas veces había visto hacer a los humanos, Piccolo lamió con cuidado la feminidad de Fernanda, deleitándose de su sabor.

Ella arqueo su espalda para darle mayor acceso a Piccolo, tapándose la boca con sus manos para que sus gemidos no fueran tan fuertes, el orgasmo llego a ella con un estremecimiento, al terminar respiraba entrecortadamente con los ojos cerrados, mas después los abrió para mirar a Piccolo al rostro quien lo tenia purpureado

-¿Te ha gustado?- pregunto, recostándose sobre ella y besándola en el cuello.

-¡Fue magnifico! -le dijo con los ojos semiabiertos y paso sus brazos al cuello de este, separando un poco mas sus piernas, para que el se acomodara mejor.

-¿Quieres que sigamos?- Piccolo la mira directamente a los ojos.

-¿Tu lo quieres? –sus mejillas estaban encendidas y su mirada tenía un intenso brillo.

-No quiero lastimarte.- dijo, besándola ahora en los labios.- No me lo perdonaría.

-No lo harás, te lo prometo- le sonrió, acariciando su rostro de jade

Piccolo sintió como se purpureaba más y llevo las manos de su compañera al filo de su pantalón.

Fer comprendiendo, lo bajo lentamente hasta quitárselo, se sonrojo al ver al namek bien formado ¡Era perfecto! Sintiendo nuevos bríos lo beso con pasión acariciando su espalda. 

Piccolo le correspondió el beso y la fue penetrando con lentitud, teniendo cuidado de no dañarla- Cuando tu me digas, yo me muevo. -susurro cuando se separaron del beso.

Fer siseando de placer fue moviéndose lentamente para indicarle el ritmo, Piccolo gimiendo fue siguiéndola de igual manera, abrazándose, subiendo el ritmo de las embestidas de cuando en cuando, Piccolo beso con pasión desmesurada a su compañera, explorando con su lengua la cavidad de la mutante.

Pronto los jadeos de los dos se fue haciendo insostenible y los gemidos fueron tomando vida en la sala, siendo un leve murmullo que contrastaba con el canto de los grillos.

El orgasmo llego con toda su fuerza, abrazándose mas fuerte, cuando este paso Piccolo seguía sobre Fernanda descansando su cabeza en el pecho de ella, por su parte Fer acariciaba su espalda para confortarlo

Piccolo se separo de ella, para descansar mejor, en silencio miraba el rostro de la mutante y le parecía no bello, pero interesante, exótico y lo acaricio con su mano, Fer se levanto de un lado y lo beso con ternura, después se levanto, recogió la ropa tirada y se puso la camisa de el, quien la miro extrañado cuando la vio caminar hacia la escalera

-¿Fer?- Piccolo la llamo- ¿Porque te llevas mi camisa? -le pregunto, sabiendo que era muy tonto por su parte decirle aquello.

-Me gusta… -le contesto simplemente, en eso se recarga en la baranda de la escalera y se pasa la lengua en los labios con deseo -Si la quieres tendrás que venir por ella y quitármela.

Piccolo mirándola de reojo, se puso los pantalones con rapidez y fue tras ella al cuarto para quitársela.


End file.
